leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Aatrox/Desenvolvimento
Aatrox, the Darkin Blade, revealed By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Aatrox, the Darkin Blade, revealed , the Darkin Blade emerges from the shadows of history to slake his for blood and battle. This deft warrior his foes and their life force with his blade. Aatrox’s abilities cost health to cast. Passive= ;Blood Well Aatrox in the Blood Well, which slowly drains to a base amount while he is out of combat. When Aatrox , he draws on the Blood Well and . |-|Q= ;Dark Flight Aatrox rises into the air and slams into a target location. Enemies within the impact zone are and take damage, while nearby enemies take damage. |-|W= ;Blood Thirst Aatrox heals himself on every third attack. Activating Blood Thirst toggles . * Every third attack now deals bonus damage instead of healing Aatrox. |-|E= ;Blades of Torment Aatrox fires a line attack that damages and enemies caught in its path. Aatrox is if Blades of Torment strikes an enemy champion. |-|R= ;Massacre Upon activation, Aatrox instantly damages enemies in an area around him. For the duration of Massacre, Aatrox gains and range. is a basic attack dependent melee champion who excels as a duelist and team fighter. His built-in and mechanics make him an ideal fit for top lane. ;Top-lane The sustain from keeps Aatrox’s health topped off, allowing him to farm throughout the laning phase. Aatrox excels as a duelist, able to switch to for heavy burst damage when trading with his lane opponent. After the exchange, Aatrox can toggle back to to top off his health. When he’s ready to finish the job, adds significantly to an already potent burst combo. If the lane isn’t going Aatrox’s way, the knock-up effect from can be used to set up ganks for his jungler. Or, if Aatrox has bullied his enemy out of lane, he can push aggressively, safe in the knowledge that the disengage from and ’s slow will aid his escape when enemies come charging. Even when things go totally wrong, offers a second chance to secure kills or make a quick exit. ;Team fights Aatrox’s gives him an innate ability to pressure enemy carries in team fights. grants Aatrox plenty of sustain as he tangos with enemy initiators and tanks. When he sees an opportunity to reach an enemy carry, closes the gap and allows the punishment to begin. When Aatrox is in deep, the area of effect burst and extra range from , and slow on prevent high-value targets from escaping. All the while the consistent healing from and resurrection effect from keep him alive long enough to cut through enemy squishies. If Aatrox’s team is on the defensive, a well-aimed can slow multiple enemies and open a window for retreating allies to slip away. Alternately, he can kite enemies with , and create an opportunity for the remainder of his team to turn and counter-initiate. If Aatrox is focused, ’s sustain and the keep him in the fight, giving his teammates an opportunity to cut through foes as he and delivers the killing blow. Media Music= |-| Gallery= Aatrox concept 1.jpg|Aatrox Concept Art 1 (by Riot Artist Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Aatrox concept 2.jpg|Aatrox Concept Art 2 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Aatrox concept 3.jpg|Aatrox Concept Art 3 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Aatrox concept 4.jpg|Aatrox Concept Art 4 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Mecha_skin_promotion.jpg|Mecha Aatrox & Malphite Promo Aatrox Sea Hunter concept.jpg|Sea Hunter Aatrox concept art (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson)